Dexter
Dexter is an OC of ArachnoGia. This insects way of living seems stressful. Description Life as a young-boy was seemingly easy for Dexter for when he was young he always dreamed of becoming a hero up with the likes of the Royal Guard inspired by most of his childhood heroes, eventually to save the world and get the happy ending he always wanted for everyone to enjoy. Unfortunately dreams don't always come true as he was assigned to becoming a fully pledged in MTT-Resort. Life as and Employee was and still is a hard life for the wondrous worker known as Dexter, having to deal with sassy customers, loud noises and snobby hotel residents but not to mention the constant bossing and abuse of Mettaton it wasn't long until he suffered the same fate as Burgerpants and his other co-workers at Glamburger with being pressured, stressed and overall frustrated like the rest. In the end he became dull, lifeless and bored with his thoughts of becoming a hero dimming from his mind, becoming so stressed that it seemed he didn't care that much any more eventually losing his sense of a living being almost thinking himself no more as an empty shell (Exoskeleton joke) or a simple tool. Since then he followed a simple moral for himself; He'd put his life behind for others needs still following a somewhat heroic testament no matter what the vex, so everyday he done what he always did; Made Glamburgers and tried to keep people and customers happy at MTT-Resort no matter the stress or hard work he's given hopefully one day he'd reclaim his childhood of becoming a hero. When the HUMAN first appeared into the UNDERGROUND and came to MTT-Resort Dex greeted them the only way any other employee would at Glamburger by giving them a smile(?) and offering food for their leisure and opening up although it didn't make him a hero it sure made him a great friend to one and all. Usually Dexter replaces Burgerpants during shifts to deal with the customers. Appearance Dexter's whole appearance is based off a Yellow-Jacket Wasp based solely on a black and yellow design (Color/Design Reference is here) alongside the casual Glamburger uniform attire, that consisting of a coral shirt, badge, iconic-hat and black trousers down below. Dexter retrains a rather lanky appearance added in with long insect-like arms and bent stilt like legs too add in with wings on the back for good measure but strangely unlike his Wasp lookalikes he does not seem to be armed with a stinger anywhere on his back. Stats * HP: 800 * ATK: 40 * DEF: 38 * EXP on Kill: 30 * GOLD on Kill: 20 ACT'S: Check, (Compliment, Complain, Flick, Threaten: When you're buying stuff at Glamburger) In Shop Neutral/True Pacifist Route * Hello. Welcome to Glamburger home of the Glamburger, my name is Dexter what can I help you find today Sir? Introduction * Hm, something you need? talked to BUY * Anything you need, Sir? purchasing * Enjoy your meal, careful it's hot. Purchase * Hm. purchase * It seems you don't have enough space for the moment being, I recommend you come back less packed. inventory is full * Is there something you want? talked while purchasing * Here, you can have it. talked purchase SELL * I'm not interested in any loose change. being sold ** I won't ask again, keep your things to yourself. * Hrm, I'll make a suggestion about speaking to those two girls down in the alleyway an employee was talking to me about. talked to TALK * I don't have authority to speak with anyone who hasn't purchased, Sir. user hasn't bought * Hm? You want to talk with me? I don't have anything interesting to say, try someone else. 1. ** Like I said, I have nothing to share. 2. *** Hm. 3. * Alright, I'll speak with you. an assortment of TALKS * Is there something you need? talk Yourself * My name is Dexter, I've been working here for as long as I can remember. * I have no other recollections of anything interesting through my experiences. * You wouldn't want to be someone like me. * Trust me, work is your only escape with a husk like this. Particular? * I do recall living in Waterfall when I was younger. * Quiet? Yes. Social? Not exactly from what I can gather. * I kept myself to myself. * Although, I do remember having a friend for sometime. * I still wonder where she went, but I don't look that much into it. Friend * She had a name. * Loretta, was it? * She was quiet like me and what I currently am, as if we connected with one another. * We used to explore the darkness of Waterfall, listen to stories and read. * Although. My view on reading was a little different. Hobbies * When I was around your age, I enjoyed exploring the junk heaps in my spare time. * I always found these comic books from time to time. * They were about superheroes alongside heroines and I imitated their actions around Waterfall. * Reading them gave me an inspiration, a feeling or even a sort of dream I had in mind. * To become a hero just like them and save the Underground. * Unfortunately, dreams don't come true. * My advice, don't become someone like I am. Future * Something like that is hard to come by. * I wouldn't call for myself to have anything promising. * The only plausible answer I can say is: Who knows? * We all have a future in some way or another. * And I'd say you have a long one ahead of you. * Go be the hero everyone wants you to be, I'll be here. EXIT * Come back again. exit In Battle (Genocide Only) * "Sorry Sir, you won't get a refund this time." Battle Start * "Wonder if I'll get a raise after this? That smile must cost a lot to bust your teeth in, may even give me a promotion while I'm at it." Battle Start * "The ground is pretty nice but personally... I prefer the air" activating SOUL mode * "Guess it's now or never to be that one hero." SOUL Mode * "Enjoy your meal Sir." attack phrase * "And for our next course meal." attack phrase * "You want fries with that?" attack phrase * "Hope you came hungry." attack phrase * "You must be really hungry huh? Please have seconds." attack phrase * "Wow you really ARE a freak up close." attack phrase * "Heh, Living didn't give me much overtime anyway.. ..Thank you for eating at Glamburger... ... please come.... again..." before dying Flavor Text * Smells like Wasps. * We're ascending so high Glamburger is distant from sight. Mode * Hornets angrily scatter all over the counter. * Wasps begin to fly dangerously close to you. * You can see the CORE from here. Mode * Wasps start to buzz around the screen. * Hornets begin stinging at the Health bar. * The buzzing begins to die down but catch up again. * It seems you can see the entire UNDERGROUND from this height. Mode * You feel Wasps landing on you looking for a way to sting you. * Its safe to say that this has become an infestation at this point. Battle * SOUL Mode: Coral (Precision) In this mode Dex will make the SOUL split to form Insect-like wings and instead of using the arrows you instead use the mouse to guide the SOUL around the screen making the movement quite sharp and reactive to avoid incoming fast projectiles like other insects and creepy crawlies. * Wasps Having the same sort of mechanic as Omega Flowey's fly-trap move, Dexter summons a load of Wasps from two diagonal directions from the top of the bullet board and to try and hit the SOUL with their stingers, alongside that they also come in blue and orange colors. The wasps can also vary in their attack pattern whether mimicing Whimsun's butterfly swarms, move in zig-zag directions or go spiral with their attack shape. * Nests Around any direction of the Bullet Board multiple wasp nests appear soon after exploding they release five or six homing wasps onto the SOUL trying to sting them working similar to the Mad Dummies magic missiles except now they have a slight speed boost. * Hornets Out of the screen two or three large hornets will crawl around the inside of the bullet board and at any certified moment they'll momentarily try to home into the SOUL and try to sting them, this move resembles somewhat to Froggits frog attack. On rare occasions a larger Hornet will appear and fly around the screen to try and ram into the SOUL working like the Endogeny's dog attack except with a more larger speed pattern upon attacking. * Swarm Every time after an attack you'll start to see miniature wasps beginning to clutter around the dialogue box, health bar and buttons upon each turn ending if you idle for long amounts of time Wasps will begin to sting at your HP bar gradually bringing it back down to 1HP and sometimes they may even eat your food in your Items bar. * Hive The last resort for attacking for this is when a large Wasp nest appears and starts unloading a ton of wasps at the SOUL including large Hornets and on each side of the screen there will be warning signs of Wasps swarming on either side beginning to make the screen clutter with Insects. If the player gradually keeps activating this turn the hive will become much more aggressive on the next turn, so the key advantage in succeeding would be to kill Dexter himself who is the source for the Wasps and Hornets. * Wasp Queen At some point the Hive begins to shake violently and out will burst a Wasp with a crown placed on it's head, it plays similar to the Hornet attack except it's faster and she will try to fire wasps at you whilst lunging forward to sting eventually speeding up every time. Trivia * His whole design is based off a Yellow-Jacket Wasp with the uniform design of Burgerpants from Undertale itself. * He is one of the more tame Glamburger Employees at the workplace. * It's hinted that the Angry Blind Centipede shows relation to him. * As a child Dexter used to collect superhero comics by the trash heaps in Waterfall. ** He always used to pretend to play as a Superhero as well in his young life. * Apparently Dexter had a childhood crush on a Bee-Girl called Loretta. * Dexter was born in Waterfall. * Dex' full name is Dexter Point Hornet. * His Undernet user is "WaspWeaver26" * He is somewhat good friends with Burgerpants alongside Bratty and Catty. * While he doesn't show it, Dexter likes to raise for charity in his spare time. * If you type the name "Dexter" into the Name Selection you'll get the response "I think you should try a little harder there Sir." * Even though Dexter is a wasp he's not too keen on eating sugar. * Dexter often swaps shifts with Burgerpants when the player enters the resort. Fan Art A true hero.png|a true underground hero Dexter by aly.png|Credit to Ami670 to this Fanart Dex_New.png|Full-View Dexter_Wasp-1.gif|Dexter Sprite Imported piskel-2.gif|Larger Overworld Sprite. Emperor Dexter.jpg|Emperor Dexter Dexter_Battle_Sprite.gif|Dexter Battle Sprite (By Rak) Dexter Overworld Sprite (Version 1).gif|Dexter Slight Edit (By Rak) Imported piskel (4).gif|Dexter Face